total_drama_pahkitew_island_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheAnimeKid87/TDRP S2 EP 6
Chris:Trent found an escape route, and he let everyone in on the secret, Noah was not paying attention and he was outsed! Chris: 9:23 Coolboy87 : Oh, yeah! And a swap occurred! LeShawna is on the Wannabe's! Harold on the Brains! Beth is an underdog! Chris: 9:24 Coolboy87 : But that aside, will the Brains loose again? Find out on this episode of TD:R! LeShawna: 9:24 TDfan10 *conf* So I haven't been the most strongest player. But I'm on a new team! I have to prove myself so they don't vote me off. Now I'm on Harold's team! I just wanna clear the air and be friends. Oh. And a shoutout to all mah baes back home! DJ: Good job guys, we did great last challenge Anne Maria: Dakota girl, what do you think of Leshawna? Trent: 9:25 Coolboy87 : TEAM MEETING! Anne Maria: 9:25 Galtguy64 Ugh, She's just- Coming, Trent. Dawn: 9:25 Ellafan4evr : *yawns* good morning Beardo! Beardo: 9:25 Ellafan4evr : Gm Dawn! Ella: 9:25 Galtguy64 We did, DJ! We did fairly well and we won our first challenge! How great! Trent: Alright. So, I, frankly, have been leading you guys. Beardo: 9:25 Ellafan4evr : I feel better now that Noah's gone Bridgette: *conf* It's great to finally relax, no more jerks on our team, no more troubles... Trent: But of course, we would not have won without your efforts. Brick: Wait, I thought Anne Maria was the leader? Beth: Yes! We are doing great! Harold: Hello Braniacs. With me on your team, we are guaranteed to do well. DJ: Yeah, let's keep it up Dawn: he's the new Scott! Trent: Well, she's uh- I won the team 3 challenges. Trent: That's all I am saying. Dawn: 9:26 Ellafan4evr : of we'll do well with you on our team Harold! Trent: So how we going to win today? Dakota: Communicate? I dunno. Trent: And, wait, aren't all of you in an alliance except me and LeShawna? Anne Maria: (confessional) I ain't liking Trent's new confidence. LeShawna: Alliance? Oh Anne Maria: Who knows. LeShawna : No, no, no, I said spaghetti. Dakota: Don't spill-say the Beans-aey LeShawna: -_- Trent: And Anne Maria! Beardo: Ellafan4evr : *conf* ok! we lost last time but we'll start a new winning streak today! LeShawna: Actin' dumb gets ya nowhere sugar plum Trent: Thanks for fixing my guitar! *Hugs her* It was really nice of you do so. Trent: *Screams, conf* I HUGGED HER? Brick: Wait, I'm confused. Brick: Weren't we talking about the allia- Anne Maria: Yes? LeShawna: *conf* Right off the bat there's an alliance behind my back and they're gonna vote me off. That's just great! Brick: I mean- align... and A line? LeShawna: *looks in unbelief at Brick* Trent: Hey, Anne Maria, I just said thanks for fixing my guitar. I REALLY appreciate it. What can I do in return? Trent: *Conf* Don't be something..ew. Please. Please. Please, don't make me kiss her or anything! Beardo: when is the challenge? Chris: Alright! Challenge time! Impatient, much? Beardo: that's convenient Anne Maria: You can do ANYTHING to me Trent. Max: Finally, it's absolutely dreadful just laying around Beardp: I'm excited for today's challenge cuz we're gonna win this time! Ella: Oh, Max! It isn't that bad! LeShawna: You sure bout that? Beardo: high five Dawn! Bridgette: Yeah, that's the spirit, we can do this guys Trent: *Chuckles* Uh...Oh my gosh! It's uh, um, Alejandro! Dawn: *high fives* Harold: We will win Beardo. With your smarts and H-Bomb, we can do anything. Chris: Alright, so I'll simply be asking you questions. Anne Maria: I ain't dumb sexy Beardo: what kind of questions? DJ: Questions? Easy Trent: *Cringes* Oooh. LeShawna: *conf* I wish I was still with the Brainiacs, they're better than these Wanna-bes Dakota: What's so challenging about that? Chris: If you do not answer, an embarrassing video will be shown. LeShawna: D: Anne Maria: Ya Brick: Embarrasing..? Beardo: hmm Chris: Fine! Dakota! For a point for the Wannabe's, who is the most fake on your team? Beth: ;/ Bridgette: Dang o_o Anne Maria: I have nothing embarrassing bout me. Beardo: for example? Dakota: Fake? Chris: Two faced, backstabber? Dakota: 9:33 Galtguy64 Oh-um.... Leshawna....? Beth: *smiles* LeShawna: *rolls eyes* Dakota: I don't know! No one is like that! Chris: Is that the truth? LeShawna: *glares* Yeah, is it? Anne Maria: You ain't that bad Leshawna. Dakota: I don't feel like anyone is fake! Chris: So, Dakota, you REALLY find no one fake? Beth: *Laughs like a Horse* LeShawna: What the-? Chris: No answer, eh, Dakota? Dakota: I don't know! Chris: Fine! Roll the clip! Beth: *Laughs like a Hyena* Dakota: NO! Beardo: *laughs at Beth* Chris: Well say it! *Shows video* Aw to late! Dakota: Leshawna! It's Leshawna okay? Just don't show the clip! Chris: Too bad. Too slow. Beth: *Growls at Be-Air-Do* Scarlett: *Gasps* Dakota, what are you doing in the clip?! Dakota: I HATE you, McLean! Beth: :O Trent: Oh my gosh, is she? B: *Shields eyes* LeShawna: I'm not a two-faced backstabber! All I did was join the team? Is that wrong? Beth: DerpyandDawn : EW! Scarlett: *Clings onto B, holding puke* Beth: 9:39 DerpyandDawn : GROSS STOP THIS VIDEO Beardo: SHE'S MAKING OUT WITH SCOTT LeShawna: *pukes* Beth: no she is making out with scott's dirty socks! Chris: Alright! Brainiacs! Harold! Who is the most attractive teammate? LeShawna: Pftt *laughs* Dakota: No I'm not! Dawn: UGH Scott Harold: Scarlett.....It is embarassing. Beardo: O_O Scarlett : *Gasps, lets out puke* Oh..my...gosh! Beth: *Rolls Eyes* Bridgette: Wow Harold: Sorry LeGoddess LeShawna: Fine with me Chris: Brainiacs earn a point! Harold: (confessional) I still despise Max's ASSISTANT Chris: Alright! Underdogs! Beth: DerpyandDawn : ME Chris: DJ, who would you kill on your team if you had a chance? Ella: How fun! DJ: Nobody, I could never choose someone to kill Beth: NO Chris: *Laughs* Come on? Not even one inkling? Beth: DJ who is it?! DJ: Not at all, I like my team mates Harold: It is DJ. What do you expect Chris: Underdogs earn a point! Anne Maria: Thanks Dakota (glares at her) Dakota: I'm sorry! Chris: Back to you Wannabe's, Anne Maria, which team member of yours would you boot off, not counting LeShawna? Dakota: We can rebound later, right? Chris: Anne Maria? No answer? Anne Maria: BRICK Chris: Okay! Brick: What?! Chris: Wannabe's earn a point! : It's all tied. LeShawna: *conf* I think the target on my back just went to someone else's Anne Maria: He is still cool. Dakota is my girl, and Trent is a guido. Dawn: Is it my turn? Chris: Brainiacs! Dawn! Dawn: yes? Chris : Which of one of your team members' auras sickens you the most? Dawn:............Scarlett's........ Scarlett: WHAT?! Dawn: it's full of negative energy Chris: And the Brains get another point! LeShawna: I can believe that Bridgette: *conf* Just when we lose one conflict we get another, ugh Dawn: sorry Scarlett. I still like you Harold: It is clearly woman hitter Beardo (laughs) Dont lie for her. Beardo: *glares at Harold* Harold: *glares at Beardo* Chris: Alright! Beardo: *glares at Harold* Chris: Settle down! Underdogs! Beth! Harold: I am not sorry for not supporting woman beaters. Beardo: *censored* Chris: Beth! How do you view your team? Beth? No answer? Roll the clip! Beth: THEY'RE LOSERS Harold: Poor Beth Chris: Too late! Ella: Beth?! LeShawna: *watches clip in horror* Max: *facepalms* Beth: except you Ella Harold: Wow. You got with Justin? Dakota: EW! B: *Yawns* Brick: Wait, is she-? Trent: Did you NOT see it on TDA? Beardo: Justin was using you for your information LeShawna: Gurl, what is wrong with you?! D: Chris: Alright! Harold: Justin never mentioned he got with her dude. Beth: *blushes* Chris: Wannabe's! Harold: But he did tell me recently he loves Beth. Chris: Brick. Do you really want to be in an alliance? Beth: VeryUnknownFan REALLY? Chris: I mean, IF you were going to be in one. Anne Maria: VeryUnknownFan Interesting. Brick: Galtguy64 Huh.... Beardo: this should be interesting Chris: Coolboy87 : No answer? Brick: IF I was in one, I would be okay with it *winks* Harold: He does Beth. Give him a call. Chris: Coolboy87 : Okay! 2 points each for anyone who is not the Underdogs. Anne Maria: *Winks* Chris: Brainiacs... Beardo: I'll do it LeShawna: Would ya'll stop lying to me! I know you're in an alliance against me! It's fine! It's not really a secret! Dakota: What alliance? Beardo: yes? Brick: You're too paranoid, Leshawna! Chris: Beardo! Did you really feel horrible about hitting Anne Maria? Harold: I do like you Leshawna. Scarlett: *Face palms* Anne Maria: He DOES NOT. Trent: LeShawna look... LeShawna: I saw Brick's wink! Beardo: ......not really..... Chris: And the Brains win! Brick: No I didn't! Beardo: SHE CURSED SAMEY AND I WILL NOT FORGIVE HER FOR THAT Chris: Alright! Harold: Amy did say he did the same to her. Trent: So, Samey cheating on you...? Are we just gonna ignore that? Anne Maria: OOH. Juicy Dakota: Okay, what is even happening?! Chris: Wannabe's! LeShawna: Can I go this time? Chris: I mean, Underdogs! Ella! Ella: Yes? Chris: Are you really as happy as you say? Ella: Well sometimes I can feel a bit insecure, but I usually am very happy! Chris: Alright! Wannabe's loose! Trent: *Groans* DJ: Yes, good job Ella Anne Maria: How did we lose? LeShawna: oh no Ella: Yay! Chris: All the other teams got/ 3. You wree on 2. Dakota: How is that- Aw man! LeShawna: *conf* I know I'm going home, but I need a chance. Trent: Dakota... Beardo: phew Dakota: Yes? Trent: You lost the challenge for us. Dawn: yay we won! *high fives Beardo* Dakota: So.... Anne Maria: Well, I deserve to stay for giving us a point. Just saying. Beardo: *high fives* LeShawna: Okay listen Team Wanna-be's, I like all of you, but I know that I'm new and all, but I would appreciate it if I had a chance to stay, that is all Dakota: Are you thinking of voting me out? Chris: Your reward for winning Brainiacs is a DVD, it's a classic film! Beardo: yay! Chris: Alright! I see you all at elimination! Wannabes. Harold: (confessional) I told you that the H Bomb was gonna win for them. Chris: Oh yeah! LeShawna: *conf* This is the first time I've been scared on this show, I could go home! Chris: Underdogs! You're reward is a lovely classic movie as well! Ella: Oh my! Classical! Anne Maria: I ain't voting you out Dakota. Chris: So, vote, Wannabe's! Dakota: Thank you, Dakota! Trent: You talked to yourself? LeShawna: Please give me a chance ya'll Dakota: Thank you, Anne Maria! Chris: Campers! Vote! Trent: Anne Maria! Who are you voting? Brick or me? Or LeShawna? But I feel she deserves a chance to stay. She's the outsider. Anne Maria: (confessional) For the first time, I do not know who to vote out. I can't stab Brick in the back now, and I like everyone. What am I gonna do? LeShawna: Thank you, Trent Brick: Vote me out? What happened to the alliance? LeShawna: So there is an alliance...Thanks Brick! Anne Maria: I like you Leshawna, but I need to stick with my ROTI people. We barely got a chance in Total Drama Trent: *Sighs* I tried, LeShawna. Anne Maria: I don't know. Trent: But, *Conf* Argh. I have already voted! Do I regret it? Chris: Anne Maria! We await your vote! LeShawna: know I'm going but I need a chance! I didn't get a chance to compete in the challenge yet. I need a shot to win it for you guys *tears up* LeShawna: *Conf* LeShawna's tearing? Bit over-dramatic... Dakota: You had your chance last time and you did NOTHING in Paris. You could have proved yourself then like Beth and Harold did to their teams. Trent: Woah. Harsh. Dakota: Sorry if that's like, harsh, but I'm only pointing out the obvious. Chris: Alright! --CUE CEREMONY-- Chris: Only Brick and Anne Maria had no votes. LeShawna: *feels stomach doing backflips* Trent: *Gasps* What? Brick: Galtguy64 Yay! LeShawna: That's no shocker for me Anne Maria: (looks away in sadness) Trent: Dakota did yo-? No..? Dakota: *shifty eyes* Beardo: *watches* Trent: Anne Maria? Well, I suppose, I can forgive you, you did fix my guitar. Chris: It ended up as a tie. Trent: *Gasps* That's even worse! Beardo: interesting Dakota: Between who?! Beth: *Smirks* LeShawna: Between who? Chris: LeShawna...and... Trent: I may or may not have voted for you, Dakota. Anne Maria: You have to understand. I only did it cause I know you would not go. And I cannot vote anyone else off right now. Trent: Anne, I forgave you. I am rather nervous. Chris: And...Dakota! Dakota: What?! LeShawna: Good job Trent! Chris: So, Trent is safe! Beardo: INTERESTING Trent: Beardo? Why are you even here? You're not even on our team. Beardo: Ellafan4evr : I'm watching LeShawna: Beardo, stop saying INTERESTING, it's kinda creepy Chris: : Dakota and LeShawna, please step forward. Beardo: INTERESTING LeShawna: *steps forward* Dakota: *sits up* Tie breaker, right?! Beardo: ahem sorry Chris: No, duh. Dakota: Phew! Chris: Alright, we're going to have a rock paper, scissors match as a tie breaker! LeShawna: Okay... Beardo: No! Let us and the underdogs vote! Dakota: Fine! Anne Maria: (whispers) come on girl LeShawna: I love me some scissors... Chris: Beardo! We did that last time! And FYI, I am watching the ceremony as well. Beardo: I know but it was INTERESTING Anne Maria:(confessional) A part of me wants Leshawna gone, but she is still a good person. Scarlett : My. Ear. LeShawna: Well if I go, I won't blame you, I am the outsider and new to the team, I totally understand, but this is sudden death Chris: Alright! The final one safe is... Beth: LESHAWNA PLEASE Chris: LeShawna! LeShawna: OMG YAY Dakota: WHAT?! Chris : Dakota chose Scissors, LeShawna had Rock. LeShawna: Sorry Dakota Beardo: INTERESTING Dakota: What- But- So NOT fair! Beth: (CONF: Dakota was a threat!) Chris: Aw. So sad. Bu-bye! Anne Maria: (hugs Dakota) I will miss you LeShawna: *conf* YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS Beardo: SO VERY.......INTERESTING Dakota: Nooooooo! Vote her off for me! Keep the alliance in tact! Trent: Dakota. Look. I regret voting for you. Everyone: SHUT UP BEARDO Trent: Goodbye. Dakota: What does this mean for the....? Scarlett : *Tears up* I. AM. NOT. CRYING. Sam: I WILL WIN FOR YOU Chris: *Shoves Dakota into the limo* And she's gone! LeShawna: *conf* There is an alliance, but I don't care, if our team loses next, I'm out, but hey, I'm glad I'm safe now Chris: Shocking, what will happen next time on TOTAL...DRAMA: REDEMPTION...ISLAND! Category:Blog posts